My names Percy
by LadyGrey0612
Summary: Set five years after the giant war. Percy, on trial on Olympus for crimes he did not commit is scentenced to death. Jason, Thalia, Nico and Hazel run into save him, only to perish with Percy by Zeus's own hand. As the Oylpians realise they have been tricked, Percy finds an unlikely ally. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The heros death

**A/N: little thing I cooked up, don't own a thing. Enjoy!**

Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus and defeater of kronos and Gaea, stood shackled in the middle of the throne room. It had been five years since the end of the giant war, and percy had no idea why he was being imprisoned. Zeus glared at him from his throne 'Perseus Jackson, you stand accused of murder of your own kind ! how do you plead?' Percy glared at his uncle, daring him to make the first move. Many other voices were heard though as Jason, Nico , Hazel and Thalia came sprinting into the throne room to stand in between Percy and the Olympian council. Jason glared at his father well, version of him ' How dare you accuse Percy of murder father! He did nothing but protect Olympus' Thalia cut across him ' Yes Zeus! You have let your ego get too far I am ashamed to call you my father'

Zeus recoiled as Nico turned to Hades ' Percy has saved my neck and hazels so many times. I agree with Thalia and Jason I am ashamed to be the son of Hades.' Hazel nodded beside him. Zeus turned to Percy, who was gesturing wildly for his cousins to get the hell out ' Very well. If you are going to defend the murderer you will perish as well.' Hades leapt to his feet as Zeus raised the master bolt, but he was too late.

Zeus had already fired.

Thalia yelped as he saw the bolt coming towards them, but Jason wrapped an arm around her and touched Percys shoulder, as Nico was doing the same thing with Hazel. Thalia could faintly hear Percy murmur ' Ill be with you to the end cousins' as the lightening connected with their bodies.

The Olympians watched, uncaring as the children of the big three went to dust. As soon as the dust blew away, a loud cackling could be heard. The Olympians stood as the shadows on the edge of the throne room took the shape of a woman. A woman who was cackling madly 'Fools! I actually cant believe you fell for that Zeus!' Zeus paled slightly as he recognised the woman ' Lady Nyxx. What are you talking about?' Nyxx smirked, making the rest of the council pale even more ' What im saying Zeus, is that I killed those demigods and I framed Jackson, whose frickin fatal flaw is Loyalty you egotistical bastard!'

The Olympians stumbled into their thrones as realisation crept in what had they done?

Zeus glared at Nyxx ' Was this all your plan too? To kill Thalia, Jason , Nico and Hazel?' Nyxx rolled her eyes ' No that was an added bonus. Actually, I didn't frame Jackson intentionally, I simply put the idea in your head , and you being the paranoid prat you are simply did the rest.' Hades put his head in his hands and groaned slightly ' Why did the others die?' he asked Nyxx. Nyxx bit her lip and made herself look into the eyes of every Olympian ' Because Hades, the children of Zeus and yours would bend over backwards for Jackson. They would follow him to the ends of the earth, he has proven himself that much to them that he has their utmost respect. Which cannot be said for any of the Olympians I must say. You just killed the demigod that would have probably ended up king of the gods one day Cheerio!'

And with that, she was gone.

Posiedon and Hades turned to a rapidly paling Zeus. Zeus , to his credit, held his hands in surrender ' I, Zeus son of Kronos and Rhea, youngest of the Olympians forfeit my crown to my sister Hesita, goddess of the hearth and family.' Poseidon growled slightly and Zeus added on hastily ' Until or if my nephew, Perseus Jackson returns and in which point he will bare the crown of the heavens.' A very sort looking Zeus flashed out of his throne as a sobbing Hesita flashed in his place.

A red eyed Hermes got shakily to his feet 'Hail Hestia, queen of Olympus'

Unknown to the Olympians, Far away in another dimension, Percy and his cousins were watching them through a screen. Once the scene had finished, Percy turned to his cousins, stunned. ' Was what Nyxx said true? Would you follow me to the ends of the earth?' Thalia rolled her eyes as Jason grinned ' Sure percy, we would. You've got us out of a lot of things we wouldn't have. None of us would be standing here if it wasn't for you ' Percy then glanced at Nico, who was whistling ' Perce, as far as I am concerned, you would be the best king of the gods ever'

Percy Pov

'And that is why I brought you here'

I spun around to face a man that looked quite like father time, with his long white hair and beard, his blue eyes looked like they were the universe themselves. I instantly knew who he was from the countless lectures I had to endure from Annabeth. He was Ouranos, father of the titans and lord of the heavens. I instantly knelt, which prompted the others to kneel beside me. Ouranos chuckled ' Rise Demigods. I have brought you here today because I believe you worthy, especially you Perseus of a titan ship, After what Zeus has done too you, I simply wish to give you a family. After all Im sort of your great grandfather.'

I gaped at the lord of the heavens ' Lord Ouranos, we would be honoured to hold the positions'

Ouranos grinned 'Very well, kneel and wait for the fates.' Moments later, the fates arrived in a golden mist. Clothos looked at us all sadly 'Sons and daughters of Olympus, I am truly sorry for what Zeus has done to you all. Perseus, my sisters and I will look forward to seeing the day when you are king.' I bowed my head slightly as I offered them a small smile. Altropos bowed her head, acknowledging me ' You first Perseus. Rise, Lord Perseus Titan of time and the oceans'

I rose like the good titan I was.

The fates then turned to Jason and Thalia, Nico and Hazel

'Rise, lord Jason Titan of the sun, and Air'

'Rise, lady Thalia, Titaness of the moon and constellations'

'Rise Lord Nico, lord of the underworld'

'Rise, Lady Hazel Titaness of memory and dedication'

I checked my cousins were alright, before I turned to find Ouranos bowing to me and the fate smiling softly. ' Long live King Perseus, and his council'


	2. Return of a hero

**A/N: Cheers for the follows , As always, don't own a thing**

Artemis POV

I sighed wearily as I watched the embers of the fire slowly die. Ever since Perseus's , and the others death nearly a millennia ago, it hasn't been great to be a goddess. When the rest of our world heard what happened, especially to Perseus, they were outraged. Hercules himself stormed Olympus looking for father. I honestly couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Hercules yelling at father for his ego. I mean, he is one to talk.

When the monsters found out, well, the hunters and I went into overtime. Every monster we have met over the last millennia seemed to mock us for killing the saviour and his cousins. All I can say, is thank the heavens for Hesita. She was able to calm down everyone long enough for us all to remember that the mortal world still needed our attention. So, we all returned to our duties full time. But it was odd. Apollo and I can no longer rise the sun and the moon. When Apollo and I had gone to Hesita, she had sent us to Othrys, where the remaining titans were. Our mother Leto informed us that some living titans, had also lost their titan domains. Krios for example, no longer had the domain of constellations, and Iapetus no longer had control of the pit.

Which led everyone to panic, as you can imagine.

But, as time went on, things seemed to go back to normal. Someone rose the sun and the moon, and the monsters that we sent to Tartarus actually stayed dead. If I wasn't a goddess, I would say we have a guardian angel. After Perseus died, his friends were made gods and goddesses. Annabeth Chase is now the goddess of Architecture, as Leo Valdez is the god of fire etc etc. A century after Perseus died, Annabeth moved on and got married to the son of Hermes, Connor Stoll. Honestly, I am happy for her, but I can't shake the feeling that Percy will come back.

Perseus Jackson, In my opinion was the best male to ever walk the earth and I must say that I may have liked him to a small extent.

'My lady, My lady!'

I turned swiftly to see Phoebe holding her side. 'What is it Pheobe? What is wrong ?'

I forgot didn't I? Nyx, who had brought about the death of Perseus, rose against Olympus a couple of years ago with Erebus and Pallas. That's another wonderful thing, Pallas is being neutral. He may have rose with Nyx's help, but he won't fight with her. Anyway ever since, there has been a slight influx of monsters. I stared at Phoebe as she fought for breath 'Monsters- coming-camp-danger' and then without warning, the daughter of Ares collapsed unconscious. Taking control, I yelled 'Hunters defend' and leapt to my feet and sprinted through the woods. I could hear my fourteen hunters in the trees behind me, but I held them back so I could see how many monsters there were.

Once I had counted, I felt myself tremble. There, standing inches from us, was basically a monster army. To make matters worse, every single one of them from the espousai to the hellhounds, were wearing midnight armour: the armour of Nyx. I instantly knew that my hunters and I wouldn't be able to get out of this alive.

Nevertheless, I gave the signal to ready the bows. But when I turned around again, my jaw instantly dropped. The hellhounds, which covered about a quarter of the army just dissolved into dust. That's when I saw my enemy the enchinada, mother of all monster step out from the army to face five armoured figures. One figure stood with a figure either side whose hands glowed like Apollos and I's used too when we controlled the sun and the moon. I edged closer to them on my branch, wanting to know who these people were.

I moved just in time to see the enchinada and her army step back in fear 'That's not possible ! your supposed to be dead!'

Percy POV

I rolled my eyes slightly as the Chihuahua ranted on and on about how we were supposed to be dead. I was about to cut across her when I heard Thalias voice in my head ' Kelp head, my old mistress the lady artemis is in the trees with the hunters. Make it quick. ' I nodded slightly and turned back to the enchinada ' Now listen, my friend here is in control of Taratarus, so ill let you choose do you want a painless death or an alliance?' The enchinada glanced at all of us and then back at me 'Fine .we will leave. I the enchinada, pledge loyalty to the titan of the underworld. Goodbye for now' She and the army had just vanished when I heard fifteen simultaneous thumps. I nodded to thalia who grinned and turned with her hood still up along with Jason, Nico and Hazel.

Artemis POV.

I approached the group warily, with the hunters not far behind. The two figures that I had seen earlier with the glowing hands were facings us now, with another flanking them on each side. I knew the other person was still there, because I could sense their power. Unsure if they were a threat or not, I summoned my bow and pointed it at them, an arrow notched. 'Who are you!' I demanded of the figures who were watching us silently.

What I got, wasn't the response I expected.

They started to laugh.

One of the figures in the middle, who had a light blue robe on dotted with moons and stars, reached up and started to take down their hood ' I am the Titaness of the moon and constellations but'- the figure flipped back their hood to reveal a grinning thalia, my long dead sister and lieutenant ' you my lady know me as Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus' I dropped my bow, not caring that it was my symbol of power as the hunters did the same. Not wanting to believe it, I stepped closer so I could see her. It was certainly Thalia, but her appearance had changed slightly. Her blue eyes, which marked her as a child of Zeus, were now silver with splashes of blue. The laughter had also left them, replaced by a guarded look, but she smiled at me despite it. 'Thalia?' I whispered as she grinned and nodded.

After I had stepped back with the hunters, Thalia smirked 'Let me introduce our brother Jason, Artemis, Titan of the sun and the air' The figure next to her in the deep blue robe flipped down his hood to reveal the blond headed Jason Grace, another long dead sibling. I could see Thalia and Jason both had a silver and golden bow and quiver strapped to their backs. _Must come with the titles_. Jason smirked 'Let me introduce my brother and sister Artemis, Nico lord of the underworld and titan of the pit, and Hazel Titaness of memory and dedication ' my smile grew wider as the two people flanking Jason and Thalia flipped down their hoods to reveal the grinning children of Hades.

_Father and Uncle will be ecstatic. _

The four parted revealing another figure wearing a deep sea green cape lined with gold fur. Thalia glanced at me as if judging my state of mind ' And here's our esteemed leader and brother, Percy Titan of time and the oceans , champion of fate.' The last figure dropped his hood to reveal him.

Perseus Jackson.

He turned to me, flashing his famous crooked smile 'Missed us?'


End file.
